¿Qué Torres?
by Scyllua
Summary: ¿Torres? ¿Qué torres? ¿CUÁLES TORRES? Si acaso las había en esta historia, pues, nunca se las ve. Parodia de la segunda película según el punto de vista de los Tres Cazadores.


¿Qué Torres?

**Título:** ¿Qué Torres?

**Autora: **Little Kei (thesenis3@yahoo.com), con el 95% de ayuda de Madhatter.

**Fandom:** "El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres"

**Género:** Parodia

**PG.**

**¿Advertencias?:** Sólo un montón de ideas absurdas que se nos ocurrieron a raíz de la película. Pero cuidado con el lenguaje, y con las muchas expresiones regionales por aquí y por allá... Oh, y si hay algún admirador de Aragorn por allí, desista de su intento de echarle un vistazo a esto. Aquí lo verán como un perfecto idiota, o al menos eso fue lo que pretendí al escribir este fic. No nos cae particularmente mal el hombre (a mí y a Madhatter), pero es que es tan increíblemente noble, dedicado, valeroso y heroico, que se presta para ser ridiculizado hasta el infinito y más allá. 

**Notas:** Prácticamente el 95% de toda esta historia fue ideado por Madhatter, pero he aquí que fui yo quien tuvo que darle forma a tanta tontería, traducirlo a buen cristiano, hacerlo más o menos inteligible y, en general, concebir esto como un . Y, claro, ponerle también los muchos guiños al elfo favorito de todos. Créditos a Hebi Sahdow por haberme ayudado con el beta de esta historia.

Basado en la versión cinematográfica de El Señor..., considero esto como un sacrilegio doble. Primero, porque es una parodia (yo escribiendo algo que pretende ser humorístico... sí, claro), y segundo, porque está BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA. No, Sr. Jackson, no es que no me haya gustado en lo absoluto su versión de los hechos (ah, Legolas, estuviste aquí mejor que en la primera película...), pero como toda lectora de Tolkien, la película en cuestión era Peter Jackson's The Two Towers, con algunas cosillas por aquí y por allá que ya eran imperdonables. 

______________

Bajo las montañas, en Khazad-Dum, el combate entre el Balrog y Gandalf parecía llegar a su fin. ¿O no? 

Gandalf había hecho caer al Balrog al abismo, pero no podría saber que el Maia se lo llegaría con él. El látigo del Balrog lo arrastró y él se aferró a lo que quedaba del puente de Khazad-Dum. 

Miró al resto de la Compañía.

-Huyan, tontos -les dijo, y como los otros no hacían ni el intento de moverse, agregó:- ¡Tremendos cojudos, huyan...! –y les hizo un gesto con las _dos_ manos, olvidándose momentáneamente de sujetarse de los restos del puente. Ejem.

Gandalf cayó al abismo, dando algunos tumbos y gritando al cabo de un rato, cuando ya pudo concentrarse en lo que hacía (caer). ¡Chucha, está alto...! Y después de los primeros 20 kilómetros de caída al fin alcanzó al Balrog, que lo había estado esperando muy pacientemente. Allí comenzó otra pelea, porque ni bien estuvieron los dos al mismo nivel (de la caída), el Balrog aprovechó para cuadrarle un derechazo al ojo y Gandalf, recuperándose a duras penas del golpe, contestó con uno de su cosecha. El Balrog bloqueó y soltó otro puño bien dirigido que alcanzó al mago en el mentón, mientras que todo quedaba registrado en lo que parecía cámara lenta. Después de varios otros golpes similares y encontronazos igualmente dolorosos, el Balrog cogió a Gandalf con la defensa baja y de un puñetazo (considérese el tamaño del puño de un Balrog) lo estampó en una de las paredes del abismo. El mago, recuperándose del golpe como mejor pudo, se lanzó contra el Maia y lo cogió del cuerno, cuadrándole un agarre épico hacia atrás. Estaban en esas, cuando los 120 kilómetros de caída libre anunciaron su fin: se veía, al final del abismo, un lago de aguas calmas.

Gandalf y el Balrog cayeron pesadamente sobre la superficie del agua sólo para notar que, por supuesto, era la superficie nada más, porque el lago tenía unos 10 centímetros de líquido. Los dos Maiar quedaban empotrados de cabeza en el duro suelo del lago casi seco...

___________

Cruzando ríos, cerros, montañas y quebradas (...), el heroico trío de cazadores de orcos seguía corriendo, raudos como el viento e incansables.

De vez en cuando se volvía para alentar a Gimli, que venía detrás, corriendo tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitían. Al cabo de unos cuantos gritos de ánimo para el enano, Aragorn se volvió también para ver al elfo.

-¡Vamos, Legolas! -gritó, y se quedó allí mismo, porque no vio al elfo detrás. 

-¿Qué? -se escuchó decir, y Aragorn tuvo que ver hacia delante para encontrarse con el elfo congelado en pleno paso, mirándolo a su vez-. Apúrate, Aragorn, que se nos escapan -le dijo, y siguió corriendo, delante del Montaraz.

, pensó Aragorn, este elfo se pasa.

A las pocas horas, Legolas iba corriendo a la par con Gimli, con Aragorn por delante de los dos, para variar. Hasta el elfo debía reconocer que, de vez en cuando, los hombres le daban una o dos sorpresas.

-Qué bestia este Aragorn -dijo de pronto Gimli-. Hace como tres días que no duerme, y parece que no cansa.

-Sí –dijo Legolas, y se aceleró el paso para ponerse a la par con Aragorn, y he aquí que lo encontró...

-ZZZZZZZZZ... 

Durmiendo mientras corría, y lo más impresionante era que no tropezaba con ninguna piedra y seguía de frente.

-Los elfos no podemos hacer eso -dijo Legolas, mirando sorprendido al Montaraz-. ¿Hace como cuánto que duerme?

Pasaron otras horas y, al fin, Aragorn se despertó y siguió corriendo, pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso, claro, no impidió que se diera de cara con la espalda del elfo cuando éste decidió detenerse de improviso en lo alto de una pendiente, antes de comenzar el descenso.

-¿Qué pasa, Legolas? -le preguntó al elfo, que ni siquiera había sentido la estrellada del Montaraz contra él.

-Allá van -le contestó Legolas, mirando fijamente el horizonte-. Por el oeste.

Aragorn se paró a su lado.

-Pero estás mirando al este -le dijo al elfo.

-Ya lo sé -le contestó Legolas-. Se los llevan hacia Isengard.

Aragorn volvió a mirar el horizonte lejano.

-Pero Isengard queda al noroeste -le dijo al elfo.

-Eso también lo sé -le contestó el elfo-. Hay que apurar el paso. ¡Vamos!

Ni cortos ni perezosos, el hombre y el enano no se hicieron de rogar y partieron tras el elfo, hasta alcanzar la siguiente pendiente (porque desde hacia tres días que no hacían más que bajar y bajar).

Pero Aragorn se detuvo antes del descenso, y pegó la oreja al suelo.

-Legolas -le pidió al elfo-, mira por allá y dime qué ves con tus ojos de elfo.

El elfo comenzó a escudriñar el horizonte. Mirando fijamente el poniente, dijo:

-Veo...

Aragorn lo interrumpió entonces, porque también él había dado con algo muy importante:

-¡Escucho caballos! -gritó-. ¡Muchos, y vienen para...!

No terminó la frase, ya que todo un batallón de caballería le pasó por encima. Legolas, que se había quitado del camino de los caballos apenas los había visto (y que había dado aviso a Gimli al respecto), se limpió los restos de la polvareda que los equinos habían levantado, y se paró al lado del estampado Montaraz.

Quien de inmediato se puso de pie y se quitó la herradura que le colgaba de la oreja derecha.

-¡Jinetes de Rohan! -gritó.

El líder de la compañía, un rubio alto e imponente con un yelmo que le hacía juego, tiró de las riendas de su montura para detener el paso, tan abruptamente que todos los que venían detrás se fueron de frente contra él. Cuando ya habían chocado unos 100 jinetes, el último de la fila los remató al darse de alma contra el de por sí amontonado de guerreros.

Aragorn no dijo nada; Legolas estaba murmurando algo sobre la estupidez humana y Gimli le daba la razón.

Pasaron otros momentos más hasta que los jinetes pudieron regresar a sus acostumbradas posturas (sobre los caballos y no los unos sobre los otros). Entonces los rodearon, con el líder por delante.

-¿Qué hacen en la Marca de los Jinetes un hombre, un enano y el elfo que, además, está buenísimo? -les demandó, a la vez que hacía una seña para que los jinetes retrocedieran unos pasos, ya que con las lanzas extendidas tan de cerca se las estaban clavando entre sí.

Legolas pasó por alto la observación del líder pero Gimli se plantó frente al grupo, con el hacha dispuesta en las manos.

-Dame tu nombre, Señor de los Caballos -contestó-, y yo te daré el mío.

El líder de los jinetes lo miró unos instantes, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era difícil fijar la vista en algo que estaba como a dos metros de él hacia abajo, le entregó su lanza al hombre que estaba más cerca y desmontó. Aragorn, viendo el conflicto que sin querer se había ganado el enano, se interpuso en el camino del hombre, pero eso no impidió que el Señor de los Caballos se dirigiera impertérrito a Gimli.

-Le cortaría la cabeza, señor enano -le dijo-, si sólo se elevara unos centímetros más del suelo.

Con una velocidad que dejó perplejos a todos los presentes, Legolas levantó el arco y lo tensó, con una flecha dispuesta a ser lanzada en cualquier momento. En realidad, él tenía la flecha en la mano desde hace un buen rato, pero no era como si los jinetes le estuvieran haciendo caso a lo que tenía en la mano cuando podían estar mirando otras cosas (refiriéndose al resto del elfo).

-Caerías antes de dar el primer golpe -dijo Legolas.

El hombre, cogido por sorpresa, no hizo movimiento alguno, y la tensión del momento sólo fue quebrada por Aragorn, que dio un paso a un lado y desvió la punta de la flecha, que le había estado apuntando directamente a la nuca (porque estaba parado entre el elfo y el líder de los jinetes).

-Legolas -dijo, calmadamente-, apunta para otra parte, que me vas a dar. 

El elfo ni siquiera se movió.

-Eso es lo de menos -dijo Legolas-. Te llevo de encuentro pero igual le doy al otro. ¿Es que dudas de mis habilidades...? -Miró de soslayo al Montaraz antes de terminar la frase- ¿... Con el arco?

-Ya, bájalo -le dijo Aragorn, segurísimo de el elfo lo atravesaría dada la ocasión, y sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Legolas le hizo caso al fin y bajó el arco, aunque más bien porque mantener la pose era bastante cansado pero, curiosamente, los que no parecían cansarse de mirarlo eran los otros jinetes.

, pensaron los jinetes. Este elfo se pasa.

-Mi nombre es Aragorn -se presentó el Montaraz rápidamente, antes de que el elfo o el enano ocasionaran más problemas-; éste es Gimli hijo de Glóin, y él es Legolas de los Reinos del Bosque.

El elfo ignoró diligentemente el hecho de que los demás jinetes estaban tomando apuntes de su nombre y otros datos de importancia (como su dirección).

-Somos amigos del rey Théoden -dijo Aragorn, buscando alguna manera de desviar la atención o, más bien, regresarla a temas más urgentes.

-El rey Théoden ya no reconoce a amigos, ni a los de su propia sangre -le contestó fríamente el líder de los jinetes.

-Estamos cazando orcos -continuó Aragorn-; tienen a nuestros amigos.

El líder de los jinetes lo miró un instante antes de contestar.

-Mi nombre es Éomer hijo de Éomund -dijo, al fin-. No hay más orcos. Matamos a todos ayer, en una emboscada, en los lindes del bosque de Fangorn.

______________

Después de una corta cabalgata, llegaron al fin al linde del bosque de Fangorn. No les fue difícil, ya que se guiaron de la columna de humo que el cúmulo de orcos muertos y quemados levantaba aún.

Desmontaron y dejaron al enano la tarea de buscar los restos de los hobbits, o de lo que pudiera hallar en la pila de cuerpos. 

Gimli, con todo el cuidado que su raza ponía en la ejecución de tareas tan sensibles como aquélla, comenzó a rebuscar entre los cuerpos calcinados valiéndose de su hacha, mientras que de paso le tiraba los restos descartados al elfo que estaba parado detrás de él (y que al tiempo vocalizaba algunas cuantas quejas con respecto a la lluvia de restos sobre su persona).

Al cabo de unos instantes, Gimli se retiró de la pila humeante y mostró a sus compañeros la hebilla de un cinto, quemado y ennegrecido.

-Esto les pertenecía -anunció el enano, perdiendo ya toda esperanza.

Legolas comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras, una plegaria en su idioma, y Aragorn se dejó caer de rodillas para gritar su frustración. Pero entonces, sobre el terreno en el que había caído, creyó ver algún rastro y alguna señal de esperanza. Revisó más detenidamente el suelo pisoteado, y encontró el rastro que le indicaba que allí había estado tendido un hobbit.

-Por aquí -dijo-; aquí se tendió un hobbit. Por allá -fue a su izquierda- corrió, y se agachó aquí. Luego -fue a su derecha- se puso de pie y corrió para este otro lado. Cayó de nuevo, se puso de pie y -fue a su izquierda- huyó hacia este flanco, en donde estaría seguro durante la emboscada. Pero después se arrastró hasta aquí -retrocedió-, y de este lugar pasó casi en cuclillas hasta este otro -avanzó-, en donde cortaron las cuerdas que los restringían. Hecho eso, volvió a arrastrarse hasta este otro punto -fue a su derecha- y aquí, ¡aquí...!

-Allí, ¿qué? -le preguntaron al unísono el elfo y el enano, que lo habían estado siguiendo por toda esa explanada.

-Aquí -dijo Aragorn, y recogió algo del suelo-, se quitó al fin las vendas de los ojos -y les mostró los trozos de tela-. Con razón que se movía de aquí para allá... Bueno, como sea, la cuestión es que al final de todo, huyó, o huyeron, porque hablo de uno pero sin duda alguna estaban los dos hobbits juntos, hacia... –señaló a su derecha para enfatizar su punto- ¡el bosque de Fangorn! 

Aragorn se puso de pie, se limpió el polvo y la tierra, y señaló esta vez a su izquierda. La dirección correcta.

-¡El bosque de Fangorn! -corrigió.

El elfo y el enano se miraron un instante.

-¿Y? -preguntó Gimli-. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Le hacemos caso al Montaraz éste?

-Habrá que hacerle caso -le contestó Legolas-. Es el líder, pero todavía me queda la duda de saber porqué Gandalf lo escogió.

-Ojalá estuviera por aquí el viejo para contestarte ésa -dijo Gimli-. A mí no se me ocurre respuesta.

Los tres compañeros entraron al fin al bosque de Fangorn, guiados más por la esperanza que por el sentido común (el elfo y el enano confiaban en que el destino les sonreiría, y no tanto en las habilidades del Montaraz). Sin haber penetrado mucho aún en el bosque, el ambiente era asfixiante, denso y opresivo, y había algo oscuro en él. Pero los tres compañeros siguieron adelante.

-Recuerdo ahora un dicho de mi gente -le susurró Legolas a Gimli-. Sólo se puede entrar a un bosque hasta la mitad.

-¿Y eso, por qué? -inquirió el enano.

-Porque después de la mitad, ya vas de salida -el elfo echó una mirada al Montaraz-. Veamos si Aragorn puede sacarnos de este bosque, ahora que estoy seguro de que hemos perdido el camino.

Siguieron en silencio durante un largo trecho, hasta que en un claro, un lamento se escuchó.

-Este bosque es antiguo, viejo -dijo de improviso Legolas, mirando las ramas torcidas de los árboles-. Es tan viejo, que casi me siento joven de nuevo, como no me he sentido desde que viajo con niños como ustedes.

El hombre y el enano lo miraron, y él agregó:

-Los árboles se comunican entre ellos. Hablan.

Gimli echó mano de su hacha al escuchar esto, y la levantó en amenaza. Pero Aragorn lo llamó:

-Gimli, baja tu hacha.

El enano hizo como le decían, entonces; dejó caer el hacha y la hoja se clavó en un viejo tronco a sus pies.

-Perdón -se disculpó el enano, mirando a sus compañeros.

Sobre ellos, dos grandes árboles combaron sus ramas.

-¿Ves al elfo? -susurró uno de ellos-. Es antiguo, viejo, ¡tan viejo que ya podemos sentirnos jóvenes de nuevo!

-Esas criaturas -susurró el segundo árbol- se comunican entre ellos. ¡Mira! Hablan.

Antes de que el enano o el hombre pudieran preguntarle al elfo sobre el comportamiento de un par de árboles que de pronto parecían tener vida y locomoción, Legolas habló antes.

-El mago blanco -dijo-. Nos sigue.

Aragorn y Gimli miraron sobre sus hombros y, efectivamente, vieron tras ellos -como a tres metros- a un anciano vestido de blanco, apoyado en una vara larga.

-¿Desde hace cuánto? -preguntó Aragorn.

-Como dos o tres horas -contestó Legolas.

-Bien entonces -dijo Aragorn-, lo atacaremos antes de que pueda echarnos un embrujo. Saquen sus armas, lentamente.

Los otros dos hicieron como el hombre les había dicho; Legolas comenzó a tensar el arco y ya tenía una flecha en la mano, mientras que Gimli deslizaba una hacha pequeña para lanzar.

Con una señal de Aragorn, los tres se volvieron de un salto, dispuestos a enfrentar al mago, pero no encontraron a nadie detrás de ellos.

Una voz los saludó desde detrás de ellos.

-Por aquí.

El mago, aprovechando los segundos que a los tres compañeros demoraban en preparar sus armas, había pasado junto a ellos para pararse en frente del grupo, esperando de esa manera que al fin notaran su presencia (e hicieran algo al respecto). Pero tan pronto como había abierto la boca para decir palabra, los tres se habían vuelto de improviso y le habían dado las espaldas, de nuevo.

Con su llamado, sin embargo, los tres regresaron a sus posiciones y atacaron. 

Aragorn le lanzó su daga, Legolas disparó una flecha seguida por otra, y Gimli le presentó su hacha. El anciano esquivó o desvió los proyectiles fácilmente con su vara, y cuando vio que, a falta de otros medios más contundentes, el hombre y el elfo ya estaban echando mano del enano para lanzárselo, habló:

-¡Ya basta, carajo, que soy yo, Gandalf!

Ante tal revelación, Aragorn y Legolas soltaron al enano y lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Gandalf! -gritó Aragorn-. ¡Eres tú!

-Así es -contestó el mago, y se apoyó en su vara, de modo que todos pudieron ver ahora que se trataba de Gandalf el Gris, aunque vestía de blanco ahora.

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible? -preguntó Aragorn-. ¡Te vi caer al abismo...!

-Caí -dijo Gandalf-, durante mucho tiempo, y nuestra pelea fue terrible. Nos dimos buenos golpes... Luego, llegamos al fondo del abismo, y he aquí que nadie me había dicho jamás que los enanos habían drenado el agua del lago que al final de la caída nos esperaba... Del pozo más profundo a la torre más baja, peleamos... –Miró a sus tres sorprendidos oyentes-. ¡Bueno, estaba cansado, y correr desde el fondo del abismo hasta la torre más alta mataría a cualquiera!

_______________

Legolas y Gimli pudieron respirar tranquilos, porque no fue Aragorn el que al final los sacó de Fangorn, sino Gandalf. Los llevó a los lindes, en donde Arod y Hasufel, los dos caballos que Éomer les había entregado a los tres compañeros el día anterior, los esperaban.

-Llamaré a mi fiel montura, Sombragrís, que me fue dado por Théoden en una de mis anteriores visitas a Rohan -dijo Gandalf mientras lanzaba un potente silbido- aunque, debo decirlo, el rey no me cedió al caballo de muy buena gana.

Aragorn y Gimli fijaron la vista en el horizonte, esperando divisar al corcel del mago, cuando Legolas habló.

-Es uno de los Mearas, Señor de los Caballos, si los ojos no me engañan -dijo-. Magnífico corcel, digno de los Hombres de Rohan.

-¿Ah, sí? -le preguntó Aragorn sin volverse, y mirando fijamente el horizonte en cambio-. Pues potentes son los ojos de los elfos, porque desde aquí yo todavía no distingo a caballo alguno.

-Ni tanto -dijo humildemente Legolas, refiriéndose a la observación de Aragorn sobre la visión de los elfos-. Pero bien que los de tu raza deben ser bien ciegos si no ven al caballo, Aragorn, y tú también.

-¿En dónde está, entonces?

-Acá atrás -dijo Legolas, y el resoplido y relincho inconfundible de un caballo hizo volver a los otros tres, para encontrarse efectivamente con que el elfo estaba acariciando la piel de un bello corcel blanco-. Está aquí desde antes que saliéramos del bosque. ¿No lo habían visto?

-¡Ejejé! -exclamó Gandalf-. ¡Ejejé, allí estabas...! -Miró seriamente a sus compañeros de viaje-. Bueno, vamos a ver a los dichosos hombres de Rohan, ¿no? Ya que estamos aquí.

_________________

Llegaron a Edoras antes del anochecer. Los centinelas los dejaron pasar al ver que Gandalf el Gris los dirigía, y les permitieron llegar hasta las mismas puertas de Meduseld, el castillo dorado del rey Théoden, en donde el jefe de la guardia personal les salió al encuentro.

-Gandalf -saludó Háma, jefe de la guardia-, no puedo dejarlos entrar a ver al rey Théoden con tantas armas.

El abrupto saludo borró la sonrisa que Gandalf llevaba en el rostro hasta ese momento, pero en seguida el mago se encargó de poner otra en su lugar. Con una rápida mirada, indicó a sus compañeros acatar la implícita orden.

Gimli entregó su hacha ligera, luego dejó en manos de uno de los guardias su hacha doble, buscó en el cinto y entregó también el hacha para lanzar, se deshizo de el hacha para orcos que tenía en la espalda, sacó otra para lanzar que llevaba aquí, recordó que tenía una más colgándole bajo en el cinto – y cuando los guardias comenzaban a preguntarse cuántas hachas podía llevar un enano encima, echó un vistazo a su izquierda para ver qué hacía el elfo.

Que en esos instantes entregaba el arco largo, el carcaj y los cuchillos, y ante la queda pregunta de uno de los guardias sobre otras posibles armas, entregaba también las flechas que guardaba como reserva, las dagas para lanzar que tenía escondidas en las botas, el puñal para degollar que llevaba al cinto, el otro cuchillo que cargaba en caso de que le fallaran los otros dos, la daga provisional que tenía oculta bajo la capa, las finas cuchillas que ocultaba bajo los brazales a no ser que también le fallara la anterior - y cuando los guardias comenzaban a preguntarse qué otra cosa podía llevar encima el elfo _que se pudiera quitar, _elfo y enano se volvieron a mirar al hombre, que no quería separarse de su espada.

-Pero no quiero dejarla -decía, reacio a entregársela al guardia-. Es la espada que fue rota y fue forjada de nuevo, la espada de Elendil y del descendiente de Isild...

-Ya, Aragorn -le dijo el mago en tono de reproche-, déjala o nunca entramos a ver a Théoden, ¡y no nos queda mucho tiempo!

Aragorn no pudo negar la verdad de los hecho y le entregó su espada al guardia, de mala gana. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con su puñal, comenzó a decir:

-Pero no quiero dejar este puñal que...

Gandalf lo cortó dándole un golpe con la vara, y el Montaraz soltó raudo el arma.

-Bien, pido entonces ver al rey Théoden -dijo Gandalf a Háma, y éste dio dejó el camino libre a los cuatro compañeros.

Solícito, Legolas ofreció su brazo al líder de la ahora disuelta Compañía para entrar a la sala, y lo retiró de un tirón al notar a quién tenía colgado.

-¡Tú no, Aragorn! -le dijo al Montaraz, molesto-. Es para Gandalf -y le ofreció el brazo al mago, que no necesitó de más palabras para aceptarlo.

-¡Pero, Legolas...! -comenzó a quejarse Aragorn; el elfo no lo escuchó y entró primero, escoltando al mago.

Tan pronto como entraron a la sala de techo dorado, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Gandalf soltó el brazo de Legolas y continuó caminando, imperturbable e indiferente a la miradas de los guardias, hacia el rey que estaba encogido en el trono al final de la sala. Pero quien salió a su encuentro fue Gríma, consejero del rey, para recibirlo con palabras adecuadas para la ocasión.

-¿Qué quieres, Gandalf, Cuervo de la Tempestad? -dijo-. ¿Para qué vienes? ¿A perturbar la mente de un anciano hombre?

-No he venido a hablarte a ti, sino al rey -contestó el mago, y le presentó la vara, lo que provocó el rechazo del consejero. Ante los gritos de Gríma Lengua de Serpiente, los guardias que estaban en la sala se movieron hacia los otros tres compañeros.

El hombre y el enano pudieron, entonces, demostrar sus sendas habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y con pocos y calculados golpes hicieron a un lado a los guardias que habían pretendido detenerlos. Después de todo, ¿qué podrían estos simples hombres contra un Montaraz y un guerrero enano? Pero los dos compañeros quedaron más que perplejos al ver al elfo.

Que acababa de recibir al primer guardia que se acercó a él lo suficiente con una económica patada, a los otros guardias que le cortaban camino con precisos golpes de sus puños, y a los que venían detrás de los primeros con rápidos golpes que se dividían en combazos de piernas y brazos por igual. Remató al último hombre que se acercó por detrás con un grácil golpe de revés de su puño derecho, y quedó congelado en la pose - hasta que notó que Aragorn y Gimli (y los otros hombres de la sala) lo miraban con inefable sorpresa.

-Artes marciales: jiujitsu élfico, subtipo de la región del Bosque Negro -dijo-. Soy cinta negra, noveno dan. ¿Había olvidado mencionarlo?

, pensaron todos los que estaban en la sala. Este elfo se pasa.

El único que parecía no prestar atención a esta muestra de artes marciales (élficas) era, obviamente, el mago. Gandalf se acercó al encorvado rey y le presentó la vara, diciendo:

-Ahora te liberaré, Théoden hijo de Thengel.

Cortó el espacio que lo separaba del (otro) viejo con dos trancos, plantándose frente a Théoden - para luego proceder a darle de varazos en la cabeza.

-¡Déjalo, Saruman! -gritaba Gandalf con cada golpe-. ¡Deja al pobre, pobrecito rey! ¡Vete, vete!

No fue sino hasta unos cuantos varazos más que Aragorn se le acercó por detrás y tiró de su túnica.

-Déjalo ya, Gandalf -le dijo al mago-. Creo que hace rato que Saruman ya no lo posee.

-¡Tonterías! -gritó, emocionado, Gandalf-. ¡No dejes que te engañe, Aragorn, porque el Mago Blanco es sin duda ladino...!

__________________

Luego de muchos golpes e igual número de contusiones, Gandalf pudo librar al rey del maligno influjo del mago Saruman, y tras un agotador debate, convenció a Théoden. Dejarían Edoras y buscarían refugio en el Abismo de Helm, fuerte inexpugnable erigido por un rey de Rohan, aquél que le diera su nombre. 

La caravana avanzaba lentamente, con los hombres que partían a la guerra a la cabeza y las mujeres llevando a sus niños o a sus ancianos siguiendo sus pasos. También en la vanguardia, Aragorn caminaba con la Dama Éowyn, o más bien, caminaba tratando de alejarse. Pensaba él en las muchas dolorosas muertes que sufriría a manos de Arwen Undómiel si acaso alguna vez la dama élfica se enterara de la existencia de la hermana del ahora exiliado Éomer, Tercer Mariscal de los Jinetes de la Marca - cuando escuchó el grito de alerta.

-¡Orcos! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Wargos!

El Montaraz, demasiado contento para ocultarlo, montó al caballo que le presentaron, y detrás de él partió Gimli, aunque en el caso del enano, era más bien el equino el que llevaba al jinete, que iba rebotando sobre la montura mientras decía algo sobre el elfo. Legolas se había adelantado para servir de explorador, y se encontraría en la primera línea de ataque.

Legolas había encontrado a los primeros explorados enemigos demasiado tarde, y ahora se encontraba de pie en una pendiente, lanzando flechas a los jinetes de wargos que se acercaban lo suficiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que volver la mirada para saber que se acercaban los jinetes de Rohan; contó hasta tres y entonces, cogió las riendas del caballo que pasó junto a él a todo galope y, de un salto, montó ágilmente.

Para encontrarse sentado frente a un sorprendido pero igualmente -extrañamente- contento jinete de Rohan.

-¿Eh? -dijo el jinete-. ¿Qué hay, elfo?

-Oh -dijo Legolas-, disculpe usted. Caballo equivocado.

Se puso de pie (sobre la montura) y, de otro salto, se pasó al caballo que galopaba al lado, y entonces sí se encontró cómodamente sentado frente al enano.

-Elfo idiota -le espetó Gimli-. ¿Qué hacías por allá?

-Perdón -se disculpó él-, pero de vez en cuando me puedo equivocar, ¿no? Ahora, sujétate, o caerás durante el combate.

El enano estaba más que contento con la sola idea de cumplir con esa indicación, notó el elfo; mientras cabalgaba hacia el encuentro con los orcos, se vio obligado a hacer otra observación a su compañero de montura.

-Gimli -le dijo-, no aprietes tanto, que me estás dejando sin costillas.

-Oh -dijo el enano, y se soltó de la cintura del elfo, pero sólo un poco.

Las dos fuerzas entraron en combate; la primera línea de los jinetes chocó contra los wargos y varios guerreros de Rohan cayeron pesadamente de sus monturas. Algunos pudieron ponerse de pie y continuaron el ataque desde el suelo, pero era una posición poco ventajosa en contra de las ágiles bestias.

Desde una montura tampoco era más fácil combatir, notaron algunos, como el enano, por ejemplo. En primer lugar, porque iba rebotando detrás de un elfo, y en segundo lugar, porque cada vez que el elfo en cuestión echaba mano a una de sus flechas para lanzarla, se le atoraba en la frondosa barba rojiza de su compañero de montura.

-Gimli -le decía Legolas-, échate para atrás, que no me dejas lanzar.

Gimli se dio cuenta de lo inútil que resultaba un enano sobre un caballo en ese combate, y decidió dejarse caer. Cogió su hacha con ambas manos y desmontó al más puro estilo enano, lanzándose hacia un lado con tan buena puntería, que se dio con la única roca puntiaguda de toda esa explanada. Típica desmontada a lo enano.

-Maldita roca -murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba el yelmo de un golpe, pero apenas hecho eso, un wargo se le abalanzó.

Y apenas ocurrido eso, Legolas -que había vuelto sobre sus pasos para ver si Gimli no se había desnucado en su desmonte enano-, tumbó al wargo de una flecha bien colocada.

, pensó el enano, este elfo se pasa. En donde pone el ojo, pone la flecha.

En otro escenario pero en el mismo combate, Aragorn se enfrentaba contra un jinete de wargos. Con el golpe final, sin embargo, uno de sus bracers quedó enganchado en la silla del wargo, que partió en una carrera loca hacia una pendiente.

-¡Alto! -gritaba Aragorn-. ¡No puedo soltarme! -Y cuando el wargo se precipitó por la pendiente, soltó este último grito desesperado:- ¡Madre mía, está altooooooooo...!

La emboscada terminó tan pronto como había empezado, y a pesar de los muchos caídos, la victoria fue para los de Rohan. Los sobrevivientes se dedicaron entonces a buscar entre los cuerpos caídos o entre los orcos que aún respiraban, como el elfo y el enano comenzaron a buscar ellos mismos a un hombre en particular.

No lo encontraron entre los cuerpos de los caídos, y la búsqueda los llevó hasta la pendiente. Allí, un orco que aún vivía los recibió.

-Él cayó -reía el orco-. Dio un saltito.

-¿Qué dices? -gritó Gimli, cogiéndolo por los hombros y golpeándolo repetidamente contra el suelo de roca-. ¡Repite eso, antes de que te mate!

-Gimli -lo llamó Legolas, de pie en el filo del precipicio-, ya lo mataste, así que deja de destrozar lo que queda de cuerpo y ven por aquí.

El enano se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se le había pasado la mano en su amenaza, y soltó al orco para ir a reunirse con el elfo al filo de la pendiente. Abajo, a varios metros, sólo se veía las aguas turbulentas de un río.

-Dejen a los muertos -escucharon decir al rey Théoden, que se había reunido con ellos en la contemplación del río-. Partamos al abismo.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y los dejó, pero Legolas y Gimli no abandonaron tan pronto el lugar. Ambos estaban tan concentrados mirando las aguas del río que no se percataron que, allá abajo, a unos cuantos metros, el Montaraz todavía seguía colgado de unas raíces que se adherían obstinadamente a la pared rocosa.

-Legolas... ¡Legolas, estoy aquí! -decía Aragorn, a punto de soltarse-. ¡Abajo!

-Aragorn -se lamentó Legolas-, todavía me parece escuchar tu voz. Caíste, Aragorn, pero juro que cumpliré con lo que dejaste incompleto.

El elfo puso una mano en el hombro de Gimli y le dijo, en tono calmado, . Fue entonces que, al fin, las raíces cedieron y el Montaraz se precipitó a las aguas, ahora sí, con un agudo grito y un sonoro chapuzón. 

-Pobre, pobre Aragorn -dijo Gimli, contrito-. Me parece que puedo escuchar el terrible grito que debió haber lanzado cuando cayó. ¡Si hasta me parece escuchar el chapuzón del agua...! Vámonos, Legolas, que este lugar no nos es grato.

Dicho y hecho, ambos compañeros fueron a reunirse con el grupo de jinetes, que ya partía.

________________

Aragorn debió su vida no a su gran e inconmensurable habilidad de explorador, no a su sangre real como descendiente de Isildur, y no a su suerte, que últimamente le había estado fallando, sino a la fidelidad más allá de las palabras de un caballo, y un caballo de Rohan. Fue el equino llamado Brego el que no sólo se lanzó a las aguas del río para sacarlo, sino que después de arrastrarlo a terrenos más secos, tuvo a bien regresarlo a la tierra de los vivos de un par de coces bien colocadas. Cumplido su deber para con su jinete, lo hizo montar y lo llevó a donde sabía estarían esperándolo, el Abismo de Helm. 

________________

La ciudadela bullía de gente, niños y mujeres casi en su totalidad, ya que todos los hombres que podían combatir habían sido convocados para la defensa del abismo. Los heridos habían sido llevados a la antecámara que precedía la sala de audiencias, pero si debía empezar un combate, tendrían que ser conducidos a las cuevas de las montañas.

Justamente, la Dama Éowyn se encargaba de los heridos mientras el rey discutía con sus mariscales. Pero algunos sabían que, ante todo, intentaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en Aragorn, que no había vuelto de la emboscada con el resto de los jinetes. ¿Cómo poder olvidar el momento en que Éowyn fue a recibir al rey, y no encontró a Aragorn entre los jinetes que regresaban?

Gimli el Enano había desmontado -esta vez, un poco más a la usanza de los hombres, sin necesidad de tirarse de la montura-, y le había dado la terrible noticia a la Dama Éowyn.

-Señora -le había dicho-, señora, Aragorn cayó.

Tras el silencio que siguió tal mala nueva, el enano había intentado hacer partícipe a la dama de los últimos momentos del Montaraz, narrando sus hechos.

-¡Pero, señora, debió haber visto la caída! ¡Veinte, o tal vez treinta metros! ¡Impresionante caída, y qué decir del río! ¡Hubiera admirado usted la cantidad y calidad de las rocas que formaban el cauce...! 

Antes de terminar con tan dramática descripción, sin embargo, la Dama Éowyn había abandonado el lugar, llorando desconsoladamente. Dejó a un muy extrañado Gimli detrás.

Prudentemente, el elfo se había guardado sus impresiones referentes a la sutileza de los enanos para el drama. Sin decir nada más, se había retirado a la sala de audiencias, a esperar la decisión del rey sobre la defensa del abismo, y sobre las acciones posteriores. Tal vez, y después de todo, se vería obligado a ir a la Ciudad Blanca, a defender Minas Tirith si no había otro camino.

La toma de decisiones tardaba y él esperaba en la antecámara, recostado en una de las columnas talladas, cuando vio una figura familiar acercándose a grandes trancos. Apenas pudo creerlo.

-Aragorn -lo llamó-. Aragorn. –El hombre pasó de largo, obviamente absorto en sus pensamientos, y él lo cogió del cuello de la túnica antes de que pudiese dar otro paso-. ¡ARAGORN!

-¿Ah, qué...? -El hombre tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y notar quién era el que casi lo había ahorcado.

-Llegas tarde -dijo el elfo, sonriente; lo miró de pies a cabeza, y de pronto la expresión de alivio dio paso a una de sorpresa-. Te ves terrible -le dijo-, y además tienes a un enano en la pierna.

-Ah, sí -contestó Aragorn, dando una rápida mirada a Gimli, que seguía lloriqueando cogido a su pierna izquierda-. Me salió al encuentro en la puerta, y no me ha querido soltar desde entonces. Ayúdame a quitármelo antes de ver al rey.

Pero ni bien había terminado de decir estas palabras, cuando se oyó un terrible grito en la sala, pero no de angustia sino de júbilo puro, y al volverse, Aragorn pudo ver a la Dama Éowyn corriendo hacia él, sin aparentes intenciones de detenerse. Antes de siquiera pensar en quitarse del camino, la dama saltó sobre él y lo mandó al suelo con todo y enano, en medio de exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Legolas! -llamó Aragorn a duras penas, ya que la Dama Éowyn le estaba apretando el cuello con mucha, tal vez demasiada alegría-. ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela de encima! ¡SOCORRO...!

En la sala de audiencias, Théoden Rey se encontraba tan agobiado por preocupaciones y decisiones por tomar, que el creciente barullo proveniente de allende las puertas le era indiferente. Sólo registró los hechos cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y allí, en el umbral, vio a Aragorn, que se detuvo sólo unos instantes ante él antes de irse de bruces al suelo, vencido por el peso del enano que tenía en la pierna derecha, la mujer que llevaba colgada del cuello y el elfo que intentaba despegarle a la mencionada mujer.

Hicieron falta al menos seis de los más fuertes guerreros de Rohan para conducir a la Dama Éowyn a sus aposentos, de modo que permitiera respirar normalmente a Aragorn. Cumplido ese propósito, Aragorn se aflojó el cuello de la túnica y se frotó el propio, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Al fin, habló con voz ahogada:

-La Dama Éowyn es fuerte, mi rey -volvió a frotarse el cuello-, y de corazón fácilmente excitable, me temo -carraspeó un par de veces-. Bueno, rey Théoden, tengo noticias. Mientras me acercaba a la ciudadela, pude ver al ejército que Saruman, sin duda, ha lanzado sobre nosotros.

-¡Terribles noticias! -exclamó Théoden-. ¿Puedes decirme cómo estaban armados, Aragorn?

-Me disculpo, ya que no pude ver más que sus largas lanzas, sus afiladas espadas y sus ballestas, sin contar las duras armaduras que llevaban. 

-¿Y su número?

-Lamento decir que no tampoco pude calcular el número de esa legión más allá de los diez mil ciento veintidós que vi, señor.

El rey Théoden guardó silencio entonces.

-Somos tan pocos para defender el Abismo de Helm -dijo al fin-, y con los números y las descripciones tan inexactas que me das, Aragorn, me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. ¡Pero jamás en la historia de Rohan la ciudadela ha caído, y no caerá ahora!

_________________

Antes de que acabara el día, ya en el crepúsculo, el rey Theóden condujo a los valerosos Tres Cazadores por un tour guiado a Cuernavilla y alrededores. Aragorn caminaba junto al rey, ofreciendo consejos pero escuchando, en su mayor parte, al rey, mientras que Legolas, como era su costumbre, lo seguía de cerca, el enano tras sus pasos.

-Estos muros -decía Théoden, y señala el amurallado que rodeaba todo Cuernavilla-, son realmente infranqueables. ¿No decía yo que la ciudad no ha caído nunca? Y no caerá ahora. Sólo observen -proseguía- el grosor, ¡la roca maciza! ¡La altura de los muros! ¡Y no olviden a mis hombres! ¿Ven al hombre que se encuentra allí, en lo alto, de pie? -Señaló al solitario centinela que vigilaba en una de las torretas-. Ese hombre no duerme, ni de día ni de noche.

Pero Legolas, en parte por su naturaleza élfica, no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente por cualquier obra de los hombres y, afinando la vista mientras miraba en derredor, preguntó al rey:

-¿Y, mi Señor, qué podría ser aquéllo que veo por allá?

El rey siguió la mirada del elfo y cayó en la cuenta de lo que el arquero quería decir.

-Éso, mi buen elfo -replicó Théoden-, es la puerta principal.

Legolas casi se va al suelo al escuchar tales palabras; fue su orgullo como guerrero y elfo lo que le evitaron semejante espectáculo.

-¿Cómo que "la puerta", mi Señor? -logró preguntar.

-Por supuesto, elfo -dijo Théoden, un tanto irritado por la reacción del arquero-. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si fue por allí que entraste a mi ciudad. Justamente ahora están entrando más refugiados a Cuernavilla.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Legolas, sin creerlo. Sólo otra rápida mirada a "la puerta" lo hizo convencerse de lo contrario-. ¡Es cierto! Pero... -miró nuevamente-, ¡si está cerrada!

-¡Oh, sí! -reconoció en el acto Théoden-. ¡Tienes razón, la puerta está cerrada en estos precisos momentos! Comprendo porqué el flujo de los refugiados hacia la ciudadela ha sido tan lento. ¡Guardias! -llamó entonces el rey-. ¡Abran la puerta principal!

Y fue entonces que dos de los guardias que se encontraban apostados cerca a la puerta principal se acercaron a ésta, cogieron el gran tablón de madera (con no menos considerables agujeros y rajaduras en él; ¿cómo si no habían estado entrando los refugiados?) y, con gran esfuerzo, lo levantaron y lo colocaron a un lado. De modo que ahora era un gran tablón apoyado en el muro.

-¿Y a ÉSO le llama puerta, el rey? -preguntó, incrédulo aún, Legolas a la única persona que sabía él se mantenía cuerda de entre sus acompañantes de aventuras, el enano Gimli-. ¿En qué están pensando Aragorn y Théoden?

-No lo sé, elfo -dijo Gimli-. Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Habrá que vigilar a estos hombres, o no creo que sobrevivan la noche sin nosotros...

Y así y al fin, llegó la noche. Las mujeres, niños y ancianos habían sido llevados a las cuevas, y los hombres que podían combatir se armaban. Pero para alivio de elfo y enano por igual, guerreros elfos habían llegado en auxilio de los hombres de Rohan, y ahora habría esperanza.

La defensa de la ciudadela, los guerreros elfos de Elrond y los soldados de Théoden, esperaban en silencio a la legión orca de Saruman. De pie en la primera muralla, ninguno de los guerreros decía palabra. Ni siquiera Gimli, tan propenso a dar muestras de la sutileza enana, se había animado a hablar – salvo por alguna que otra queja de las que hacía partícipe a Legolas. El elfo se encontraba de pie a su lado, con el arco ya tensado. Sólo habló cuando escuchó a Aragorn detrás de él.

-Tus amigos te acompañan -dijo, sin volverse a mirarlo-. Agradece que la Dama Éowyn no. 

Aragorn se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre. 

-Que tus amigos sobrevivan la noche -dijo entonces Gimli.

-Para que así puedas ver de nuevo a la Dama Éowyn -recalcó Legolas, y el tono no permitió discernir si se trataba de una broma o era una simple observación.

-¡Ejem! -carraspeó Aragorn-. ¡Muy bien entonces, yo me voy a ver a los soldados de Haldir allá abajo! ¡Bien lejos! -Dicho y hecho, desapareció de la vista.

A los pocos minutos, Legolas, que seguía tan quieto como uno de los Argonath, levantó la vista hacia el cielo negro, y echó mano a la capa para luego cubrirse con ella. Gimli lo miró con curiosidad.

Casi inmediatamente, antes de que alguno de los otros guerreros elfos pudiera decirle algo, comenzó a llover como si el cielo se hubiese roto. La lluvia empapó a todos los presentes, salvo al bien protegido elfo y al enano, a quien Legolas le había tendido amablemente su capa para resguardarse también.

-Soy elfo silvano -le explicó al sorprendido Gimli-. Por lo menos sé cuándo va a llover, ¿no? Hay que estar preparado para estas eventualidades, tú sabes.

Poco después, Legolas retiró la capa élfica y, efectivamente, apenas lo hizo, dejó de llover. Para entonces, el ejército de Saruman había llegado ya ante las murallas del Abismo de Helm, y sólo esperaban la señal de su comandante para atacar. Pero la orden no vino del comandante orco, sino de parte del arco de uno de los soldados de Théoden, que disparó demasiado pronto. Una vez dado inicio al combate, seguiría hasta el final.

Con un enano saltando emocionado a su lado, Legolas tensó el arco y dio indicaciones a los guerreros elfos que estaban con él en la primera muralla.

-La armadura -dijo- es débil en el cuello, por encima de la pechera, y detrás del brazo, diez centímetros por encima del codo; entre las costillas, la segunda y la tercera, como a tres centímetros del riñón, pero tirando un poco a la derecha, entre las dos placas de la armadura, y... –Miró al resto de los elfos y notó las expresiones de sus rostros-. Sólo disparen y denle a algo -terminó por decir.

Con la primera oleada de orcos, Aragorn había vuelto a subir a la muralla para dirigir desde allí a los arqueros elfos que esperaban en la parte baja e interior del fuerte. Dio la orden de disparar, y también los arqueros del rey Théoden, apostados en el extremo contrario de la muralla, hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Y...? -preguntaba Gimli, dando otros saltitos para ver y cansado de fastidiar a Legolas-. ¿Le dimos a algo?

Aragorn lo miró un instante.

-¡NO! -le contestó a gritos-. ¡NO LE DIMOS A NADA!

-Ya entendí la ironía, así que no me grites –se quejó el enano.

Y en cuanto volvió la vista a la explanada frente y bajo él, vio cómo un orco corría hacia la muralla llevando una antorcha. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y se dirigió hacia Legolas a la vez que le decía:

-¡Legolas! ¡Mata a ese orco! 

El elfo disparó una flecha pero sólo alcanzó al orco en el hombro derecho. El orco continuó su carrera, y Legolas sacó otra flecha.

-¡Mátalo! -le gritaba Aragorn.

Volvió a disparar y esta vez alcanzó al orco en el hombro izquierdo; no fue suficiente para detenerlo, y se acercaba más a la muralla. Sacó otra flecha y disparó pero, casi vergonzosamente para un arquero que no fallaba sus blancos, esta vez le dio al suelo, a los pies del orco. Dio un resoplido irritado y miró a Aragorn, que seguía gritando.

-¡Mátalo, Legolas! -gritó el Montaraz.

-¡Ya! -le gritó el elfo, bajando el arco-. ¡PERO DEJA DE MOVERME!

Aragorn se detuvo en el acto y lo soltó, ya que había estado sujetándolo del brazo y había estado zamaqueándolo para dar énfasis a sus gritos. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando una sección entera de la muralla estalló, y los grandes bloques de piedra volaron por los aires.

No fue lo único que volaron, porque la explosión mandó al Montaraz a volar también, hacia la explanada en la que los arqueros elfos se encontraban. 

-¡Ah...! -gritó Aragorn-. ¡Esto está alto...! ¡No de nuev...! 

No terminó la frase, ya que el suelo le salió al encuentro de súbito y se estrelló contra él, de cabeza. Al cabo de un rato, el alma le regresó al cuerpo, y cuando por fin registró lo que pasaba, se dio con la sorpresa de que había perdido su muy amada espada. 

-¿En dónde está mi espada...? -se preguntó, mientras revisaba tranquilamente el lugar, completamente ajeno al primer batallón de orcos que se le iba encima.

Gimli, recuperado de la explosión, se puso de pie justo en el momento en que un iracundo grupo de orcos se abalanzaba sobre el Montaraz. Sin pensarlo, o tal vez porque sí lo pensó y daba lo mismo, el enano salvó el tramo que lo separaba del Montaraz y se lanzó desde lo alto de la muralla – justo para darse de cabeza con la única gran roca que se veía en la explanada. Típico salto a lo enano.

Legolas, por su parte, también había notado la difícil situación del Montaraz desde lo alto de la muralla. Corrió hacia la escalinata de piedra, pero en vez de bajar como cualquier mortal (él no lo era), estampó una patada en la espalda al orco que encontró de pie allí; ligero de pies, se subió de un salto al orco -que bajaba de cara las escaleras- y comenzó a repartir flechas mientras iba descendiendo. Al llegar al final de la escalinata, saltó antes de que el orco se incrustara de cabeza con otra de las criaturas, que acababa de penetrar en la fuerte. Ya una vez con los dos pies en tierra, comenzó a repartir flechas y a abatir orcos tras asegurarse de que sus otro compañeros de aventura estaban bien.

Pues lo estaban. Aragorn había encontrado al fin su espada bajo una roca y había ido por Gimli, que hasta después de un varias decenas de orcos muertos seguiría recordando lo dura que había estado el trozo pétreo que lo había recibido en tierra luego de lanzarse al combate.

La batalla continuó, ya sin lugar para estrategias o precaución: los hombres de Rohan y los elfos de Rivendell sobrevivirían la noche sólo gracias a la fuerza de sus armas y el valor. Pero después de las primeras oleadas de orcos traspasando las murallas de Cuernavilla, Théoden sabía que muchas vendrían, interminablemente. Tomó una decisión que tenía reservada si acaso la situación se tornaba desesperada.

-¡Retírense a la ciudadela! -ordenó a sus hombres-. ¡Quemaremos el fuerte!

¿Quemar el fuerte? se preguntó Legolas al escuchar la orden. ¡Qué estrategia de los hombres es ésa?

Aragorn escuchó la orden y no dudó de la decisión. Pasó la orden de retirada a los elfos que aún combatían en las muralla, vio que Haldir se encontraba en gran peligro.

-¡Haldir! -gritó, pero el estruendo del combate no lo ayudó-. ¡Haldir!

Vio que había capturado la atención del elfo, no obstante; comenzó a trazar señas desesperadas con las manos, señalándose, señalándolo y señalando por último la ciudadela. 

Haldir, por su parte, había dejado olvidado el combate por un instante, extrañado por las señas desesperadas del Montaraz. Le pareció entender que decían, retira a tus hombres ahora y ve a la ciudadela, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había comprendido el mensaje. Pero cuando Aragorn hacía señas aun más desesperadas, un orco que no había visto ni escuchado asestó el golpe final. Haldir jamás sabría que lo que el Montaraz en verdad intentaba decirle con las señas era, no me prestes atención a mí, mira al orco que está detrás de ti y que va a... ah, qué importa ya.

El grito de Aragorn resonó en el combate. Legolas, que había corrido al lado del enano tan pronto como había escuchado la orden de Théoden, se volvió hacia el origen del grito y vio los últimos momentos del comandante elfo. Se detuvo en el acto, pero la pena y los lamentos podrían esperar, si tenía un combate frente a él. Gimli, que también había visto la escena, estaba a punto de decirle unas palabras, cuando el elfo lo cogió en vilo y salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudadela, convencido de que nunca llegarían si dejaba que el enano corriera por su cuenta.

, pensó Gimli, rebotando como estaba bajo en brazo de Legolas. Este elfo se pasa.

Una vez tras las murallas interiores de la ciudadela, se separaron. Legolas fue a posicionarse en un extremo de la muralla para disparar a los orcos que amenazaban con romper las segundas (y últimas) defensas de Cuernavilla, mientras que Gimli fue a reunirse con Aragorn. El Montaraz lo llevó con él ante el rey, que había sido herido levemente defendiendo la puerta principal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarán para reforzar la puerta? -preguntó Aragorn.

-Como dos o tres horas -le contestó Théoden, sin entender del todo la expresión de perdido que puso el Montaraz-. Bueno, ya: todo el tiempo que puedas darme.

Sin mediar más palabras, Aragorn le indicó al enano que lo siguiera, y ambos salieron por una puerta oculta en los flancos de la torre que custodiaba la puerta (y que convenientemente tenía escrito SALIDA en un letrero sobre el umbral). Tras el muro, Aragorn estudió la distancia que los separaba de la calzada. 

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó el enano, impaciente-. ¡Vamos!

-Está lejos -le contestó Aragorn.

Gimli echó un vistazo a la calzada.

-Entonces, lánzame -le dijo-. Si salto, no llego. ¡Pero no le digas al elfo!

-Sí, claro -accedió el Montaraz y, tras cogerlo por debajo de los brazos, lo lanzó a la calzada. Cuando a Gimli le faltó como medio metro para llegar, pero pudo cogerse del borde y subir, Aragorn murmuró:- Oh, chucha. Si lo lanzaba, igual no llegaba... Ah, bueno.

Y se lanzó a la calzada, en donde comenzó a repeler a los orcos con golpes de Andúril mientras Gimli hacia lo mismo con su hacha. No habían sido ganado unos cuantos minutos cuando Théoden volvió a saludarlos desde las brechas abiertas de la puerta.

-¡Aragorn! -le gritó-. ¡Sal de allí, que vamos a quemarlo todo!

Legolas, por su parte, mantenía un ojo en el Montaraz y el enano desde su posición en la torre, metros más arriba de la puerta. No había sino escuchado el anuncio del rey. ¿Y para qué quiere quemar la ciudadela? se preguntó. ¿El rey delira, acaso? Pero antes de continuar su debate concerniente a la integridad mental del rey (tal vez Mithrandir le había pegado demasiado fuerte al momento de romper el poderoso conjuro de Curunír, pensó), debía socorrer a Aragorn y Gimli, ya que por lo visto se sobreentendía que la tarea le correspondía a él. ¿En dónde si no estarían el hombre y el enano sin el muy útil elfo?

Uno de los guerreros de Rohan le entregó una cuerda. Tras llamar la atención de Aragorn, la dejó caer y esperó a que ambos estuviesen sujetos firmemente a la línea para tirar, él solo, ya que no necesitaba la ayuda de otro hombre para izarlos.

Manya al elfo se dijeron los guerreros que lo rodeaban, boquiabiertos al admirar su impresionante _jale_. El elfo solito se está levantando a un hombre y a un enano.

Izó con facilidad a Aragorn y levantó sin esfuerzo a Gimli, poniéndolos a resguardo momentáneo en lo alto del muro. Momentáneo, ya que los orcos habían irrumpido completamente en Cuernavilla, y ahora todos los guerreros emprendían la retirada a la ciudadela. 

Legolas había escuchado la orden también. Se echó a Aragorn al hombro y se puso al enano bajo el brazo mientras corría a la ciudadela y disparaba alguna flecha para mantener a distancia a sus perseguidores orcos.

Dejando, de paso, a todos los hombres que lo vieron con la boca abierta.

pensaron los hombres. Este elfo se pasa.

_________________

Llegó la mañana pero sin señales de esperanza. Los últimos hombres que quedaban en pie para combatir se habían refugiado en la ciudadela, y el rey mismo resistía a los invasores tras las puertas de la sala de audiencias. El resto del Abismo de Helm había sido tomado.

Es el fin decretó Théoden, rendido y cansado. Quemaremos todo.

Legolas, que ayudaba a los otros hombres a levantar una barricada contra la puerta, escuchó estas palabras y se volvió hacia el guerrero que estaba más cerca de él.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu rey, que lo quiere quemar todo? -le preguntó-. ¿O es una nueva estrategia de tu raza?

Para lo que el hombre en cuestión no tuvo respuesta. Aragorn, empero, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aún. 

-No todo está perdido, señor -le dijo-. Apenas amanece; todavía es muy pronto para prenderle fuego a la fortaleza.

-¿Tú también, Aragorn? -preguntó exasperado el elfo, que no entendía de tácticas sutiles de los hombres-. ¿Por qué siempre quieren quemarlo todo? No entiendo...

El rey Théoden pareció entender las razones que le presentaba Aragorn y, tras despertar de su letargo, lo miró y anunció:

-Entonces, cabalgaré hasta el final. ¿Cabalgarás conmigo, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn?

-Sí, señor, hasta el final -le aseguró Aragorn, antes de preguntarle, en voz baja:- Este... ¿qué es lo que quiere decirme que haga...?

Así pues, el rey montó su fiel caballo y sus Eorlingas lo imitaron (aunque nadie en verdad se explicaba de dónde habían sacado los equinos); Aragorn montaba junto a Théoden, y el elfo junto a él, absolutamente seguro de que el Montaraz no sería capaz de mantenerse sobre la montura más de dos minutos sin él para cuidarlo. 

Los orcos echaron la puerta en el momento en que Théoden comandaba a sus Eorlingas, Y cargó contra la horda. Ellos, como era costumbre desde los tiempos de Eorl el Joven, tomaron mentalmente la cuenta del tiempo, todos en perfecta sincronía. La tradición pedía que la guardia del rey cabalgara siempre por detrás del soberano, sobre todo si se trataba de momentos tan decisivos como una carga final.

Tres, dos, uno... contó los segundos el líder de la guardia. Miró a los otros, bien, muchachos, ya podemos ir.

Y cabalgaron todos siguiendo al rey, que lideraba la carga sin esperanza junto al Montaraz y al elfo, repartiendo espadazos a diestra y siniestra y, en general, destazando a cuanto orco encontraran a su paso.

Estando a escasos pasos de ganar la gran explanada que se levantaba frente a los muros de la fortaleza, y de enfrentarse a los innumerables Uruks y orcos que allí los esperaban, armas preparadas para recibirlos, un resplandeciente luz en lo alto de la colina en el flanco occidental llamó la atención de Aragorn.

-¿Qué es aquello? -se preguntó, sorprendido, y lo bastante alto como para que Legolas pudiera escucharlo, a pesar de estar enfrascado en plena lucha montada.

El elfo se tomó su tiempo para seguir con la mirada el punto que observaba Aragorn, y dijo:

-Eso... No lo sé. -Y luego miró la _otra_ colina, la oriental, y agregó:- Pero el de _allá_ es Gandalf.

Ante la mención de tal nombre, todos los hombres del rey volvieron las miradas hacia el este y, efectivamente, vieron allí, montado sobre Sombragrís y centellante, a Gandalf el Mago.

Quien no había llegado solo. Apenas los hombres de la guardia lo divisaron, otro jinete apareció a su lado.

-El rey combate solo -dijo Gandalf, casi como una sentencia.

-Solo, no -replicó Éomer.

-¿Oh, sí? -contrarrestó Gandalf-. Pues no es como si fuese un GRAN número de Eorlingas el que tiene allí...

-Pero, Gandalf -dijo a su vez Éomer, aguzando la vista y estudiando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos-, yo digo que ese elfo vale como por veinte o treinta hombres.

-Ah, buen ojo avizor, Éomer -reconoció Gandalf, aunque ciertamente había que estar ciego para no reconocer las cualidades del elfo en cuestión-, pero que no se te pase por encima Aragorn, tremendo guerrero que me salió el muchacho, y...

En eso, un tercer jinete les salió al encuentro, interrumpiendo lo más amablemente que podía tan interesante debate.

-Ejem, perdón, mis señores -carraspeó el jinete-, ¿pero no se suponía que es aquí cuando debemos cargar?

El Mago y el Mariscal regresaron a la Tierra Media en ese momento, cogidos por la muy cierta aseveración.

-¡Oh, sí, cierto, cierto! -exclamó Gandalf-. ¡Muy bien, Éomer, carguemos, y que no se amontonen esta vez tus hombres!

-Ejem... –carraspeó a su vez el aludido, antes de dar la esperada orden:- ¡Rohirrim, a la carga!

Dicho y hecho, Éomer encabezó la carga (ya que al parecer la tradición de los reyes de atacar en la vanguardia se hacía extensiva a los Mariscales de la Marca), y con la luz de Anor de su parte los Rohirrim irrumpieron entre las filas enemigas, y bajo esa misma luz cambiaron la marea y los vientos a su favor. Y cuando los uruks emprendieron una desordenada huída, la que era una batalla sin esperanza desembocó definitivamente en una victoria para Théoden y su gente.

Era natural, pues, que muy pocos de los allí congregados pudiera dar crédito a tal desenlace, y los jinetes y guerreros levantaron sus armas y gritaron jubilosos:

-¡Victoria! ¡Victoria para el rey Théoden!

Entre los cuales, el único que parecía no estar muy contento era, justamente, el Tercer Mariscal, Éomer, ahora junto al rey.

-¡Victoria, victoria! -se quejaba-. ¡Tío, al menos podrían gritar mi nombre o algo así, ¿no lo crees?!

Y al final del combate, pudieron reunirse el rey y todos sus hombres (amén de un Montaraz, un mago, un elfo y un enano) en lo alto de un colina que dominaba las tierras orientales, las tierras de Mordor.

-El combate por el Abismo de Helm ha llegado a su fin -sentenció Gandalf con la inefabilidad de quien se conoce todos los posibles resultados habidos y por haber-. Ha sido gracias a tanto sacrificio, tanto valor, tanto...

El rey Théoden, sin embargo, parecía un tanto decepcionado por esos mismos resultados.

-Podríamos haber quemado Cuernavilla -murmuró-. Sé que esa estrategia de verdad no hubiera tenido pierde...

______________

Nota de la Autora (sí, de nuevo yo): ¿Y bien? Espero que al menos haya servido para pasar el rato mientras esperan a Aragorn retornando (para la tercera película). Por cierto, aquello de "quémenlo todo" fue una idea de Madhatter, y simplemente hace referencia a las llamadas "tácticas desesperadas" de ciertos hombres, que cuando todo está perdido optan por asegurarse de no dejar nada tras ellos. Si Théoden aparece diciendo eso a cada momento en el fic, es porque no hace nada loable en la película (muy distinto a su personaje en el libro), salvo asegurar que todo ya está perdido y mandarse en una carga suicida (llevándose con él al Montaraz y toda su guardia, elfo incluido en el paquete).

Por cierto, ese pasaje en el que Legolas cuenta que "los orcos se están llevando a los hobbits a Isengard", se me ocurrió porque justamente en la película él dice que nuestros amigos se están yendo al noreste, pero la torre de Saruman está al noroeste de donde están los cazadores en ese momento. Ups, parece que a alguien se le fue eso en el guión... Y lo de la caída de Gandalf y el Balrog está exagerada, ya que según cálculos de Madhatter, sólo cayeron la friolera de 24 kilómetros, o algo así... Algo más: sólo ahora, al ver los trailers promocionales de la tercera película, he caído en la cuenta de que Aragorn sólo recibe la espada de Isildur entonces, antes de la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor. Pero como nosotros asumimos que desde ya la llevaba, y en estos momentos no se me ocurre cómo corregir la parte de la entrada de los cazadores + Gandalf a Meduseld, lo dejé tal como estaba.

Hmmm... ¿Se nota que me gusta Legolas? Pues bien, si acaso este fic pudo en alguna manera llamarles la atención, Madhatter y yo estamos ideando, planeando, maquinando y cocinando una parodia similar de La Comunidad del Anillo, con especial énfasis en el poderoso charm de cierto elfo y la manera en que cierto otro enano cayó redondito a sus pies. Pero todo será PG, por supuesto, ya que si escribiendo humor soy fatal, con los R y los NC-17 no me atrevo a tentar. Aún. En fin; si alguien se anima a dejarme por allí algún edificante review, Madhatter y yo intentaremos otro sacrilegio con la primera película...


End file.
